


Luna

by LovelessWorld



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, SUKKA SUPREMACY, [insert clown emoji], i think yue would agree thats why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessWorld/pseuds/LovelessWorld
Summary: "The moon is our mother, you know."
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just an excuse for me to be a dumbass hopeless romantic. Anyway stan sukka 🥰

_"The moon is our mother, you know."_   
  
_Kya pointed with a slender finger out to the night sky, her other hand on her son's shoulder. Already at four years old he stood with such confidence, his back straight and shoulders squared. His father's son. "She taught us to waterbend, after all. And she watches us from up there, always, because she loves us all. She's proud of us."_   
  
_"All of us?" Sokka looked from the moon to his mother, his gaze illuminated by silvery light. Kya nodded. "All of us. When we can't see her, she's watching people on the other side of the world. She is always looking out for everyone." Sokka stared out in awe, his breath forming a little fog before him in the chilled air._   
  
_"Always," he repeated, his voice no louder than a whisper. Kya smiled down at her son, reaching out her hand for him to take. "Let's go inside now, Sokka," she instructed. "It's time for bed." The little boy took her hand obligingly, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes as his mother lead him inside._   
  
_Always._

* * *

The night air was warm on Sokka's exposed skin, the combination of pleasant temperature and visible stars creating a feeling of tranquility in the surrounding night. Suki's head rested serenely on his shoulder, her eyes closed gently, lashes splayed against her cheeks. She sighed contentedly, both arms wrapping around one of his. "This is nice, isn't it?" She whispered. "Just the two of us. It's fun being with the group of course, but this...I need this sometimes." She snuggled closer to him, eyes opening slightly to look up at her boyfriend. He seemed...distant, to say the least. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Just the two of us."  
  
Suki opened her eyes all the way, gazing up at Sokka in inquiry. "What's wrong?" She asked. Sokka sighed. Her voice was soft and gentle, barely above a whisper; a tone reserved only for him, he knew. Here he had a beautiful girl who only saw him, only _wanted_ him, and he was still focused on the moon.  
  
"...Did I ever tell you about Yue?"  
  
He knew he hadn't.  
  
"...No," Suki moved away from him slightly in an attempt to see his face clearer. His lips were turned downward in a mild frown, hardly notable to anyone except his beloved. She pouted. "Sounds like a girl's name," she teased. "Should I be worried?" The jest in her tone went ignored by her companion, who stared wistfully at the full moon. "No," he mumbled. "You shouldn't. She's gone."  
  
"Sokka..." Suki clicked her tongue and tucked a strand of his loose hair behind his ear, a little intimacy thing they'd picked up recently. It usually brought about a goofy smile from the young warrior, but this time he continued to stare ahead. "What happened?"  
  
"There was another girl," he whispered. Guilt seeped from his tone. "The princess of the Northern Water Tribe. I couldn't protect her, and she...turned into the moon." Suki's brows furrowed. That was not what she expected. "She what now?" Sokka's shoulders stiffened under her touch, and he threw his hands up defensively. "I'm serious! Admiral Zhao killed the moon spirit and she replaced it. It's--it's all spirit nonsense, Aang could explain it better, but it's true!"  
  
Suki held up her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I believe you," she scooted closer to him, tilting her head onto his shoulder again tentatively. He didn't protest. She cleared her throat, clutching his arm again. "Do you miss her?" A loaded question. She wasn't entirely sure if she was prepared for the answer. "Yes," Sokka sighed. "And no. I wish I could've protected her, but...she's always around anyway, so there's no real reason to. And besides," he placed a calloused hand over hers, an uncharacteristically dreamy smile gracing his handsome features. "I have you, so I'm not lonely."  
  
Suki chuckled lightly, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly. "Do you think she approves of me?" She asked playfully. Sokka hummed, holding a finger to his chin. "Well," he started pensively. "My mom used to say the moon was always watching over us, proud of what humans have accomplished. So yeah, I think she does."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well, yeah, of course! I mean, if there's anyone to be proud of," he reached up to cup her cheek, thumb brushing across her cheekbone tenderly. A side of him reserved for her. "It's you." Suki giggled, leaning in for a kiss. "Is that so, lover boy?" He laughed breathily. "Yeah."

Their lips touched for a mere second, but it was enough; as long as they were together, it was always enough. And from her perch in the sky, Yue smiled down upon the couple, engulfed in their happiness as if it were her own.  
  
 _Well done, Sokka, my love._


End file.
